Beautiful birds
by Rafaperez
Summary: Pre TCBP. On the afternoon of Elizabeth's birthday party, at the governor's request, James goes look for her.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : Pre TCBP. On the afternoon of Elizabeth's birthday party, at the governor's request, James goes look for her.

 **Beautiful birds**

 _You said you loved all the songs that I'd sing_

 _Like nothing that you'd ever heard_

 _And I said I loved you with all of my heart when_

 _We were two beautiful birds_

 **Beautiful birds-Birdy**

Captain James Norrington looked up at the Caribbean blue sky above him, wondering where Elizabeth was. That afternoon the governor was throwing a birthday party for his 18-year-old daughter, but for an hour no one had seen her, and Mr. Swann sighed, imagining she should be walking somewhere by herself.

Being the daughter of a governor, Mr. Swan was concerned about his daughter being alone outside their property, especially with the number of pirates that had been appearing in the recent months and for that, he had asked James Norrington to help him look for her, the man which he trusted most, and admired.

And James went personally to look for her around the governor's property, among the people who were there, drinking and talking at the party that was going on without the birthday girl. He did this not only because it was his duty as a British navy captain to the governor, but also because he was very much in love with Elizabeth.

It had begun as an affection and willingness to protect her when she had been younger, and he had transported her from England with her father to Port Royal and turned into love when she grew older, becoming a beautiful young woman with a free spirit and good heart and he wished he had the chance to court her.

He stepped out of the vast garden and out of the property, toward a deserted beach that wasn't far away, near the trees, and then he saw a small boat on the shores of the sea, and a figure in white and blue lying inside it and he smiled at the image, approaching.

Elizabeth in her besutiful white dress with lace and blue ribbons was lying in the boat, her golden hair scattered around her and she had an arm hangging outside, as well as a leg, without her shoe, touching the water and she was singing a beautiful song, unlike the pirate songs she loved and drove her father crazy.

" ?" He called her in a low, soft voice, pausing at the shores and casting a shadow over her boat, enchanted by her voice. "They're all looking for you."

"Captain Norrington!" Elizabeth felt her face flush, finding James next to her boat and she hurried to get up, for she knew that at that moment, she looked everything but the lady her father fought so hard for her to be and James smiled, admiring her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father." He said and Elizabeth relaxed a little, sitting on the boat and facing the handsome captain in his navy uniform, which he must wear even at parties and events and the white wig and she offered him a small smile.

What she liked most about James Norrington, and that thought made her blush, besides being handsome and his green eyes, was the way he was always with her, always so loving even with the etiquettes and always seemed to want to make her happy, never trying to imprison her, and that had been making her forget her teenage passion for Will slowly and she said:

"Thank you, Captain."

"It's just the two of us." He told her, smiling. "You can call me by my name."

"James..." And then Elizabeth ignored the etiquettes and gestured to the space beside her. "Do you want to sit down for a while?"

"Oh, I don't think it's appropriate, Elizabeth, and your father is waiting for you." James said awkwardly and became slightly flushed, making Elizabeth giggle.

"Like you said, it's just the two of us here... And I'd like to stay a little longer on the beach." She said, looking at the sea with a beautiful smile and then at James, who couldn't resist.

Carefully, he stepped into the boat, accepting her hand and they both felt their hearts quicken as their fingers intertwined, her small, delicate fingers being wrapped around his strong and lightly tanned ones. The boat swayed a little, making them both laugh and James sat down beside her, being invaded by her sweet scent mingled with the scent of the sea and he admitted:

"It's been years since I've sat on a boat just to relax, since I was just a sailor."

"I am glad then to have the honor of giving you this relaxation time then, Mr. Captain." Elizabeth said, blinking and feigning a bow, which made James shake his head laughing, making his shoulder brush against hers, which was half uncovered from her dress and she shivered, seeing their closeness, but didn't pull away.

And James, seeing her gaze, which despite the shyness of the contact, seemed to like, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, deciding to let them a little bit closer, but keeping the respect, his hand reaching a few strands of golden hair beneath one of her shoulders and gently brushed them away, playing with the ends of her hair.

Feeling comfortable, Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his scent as they watched the small waves that formed with the boat's movements.

"Weren't you having fun there?"

"No when several colleagues of your father want to get your attention, wanting to court you." She said, closing her eyes.

A part of her had expected James to talk to her, after wishing her a happy birthday, but her father had called him right before he wished her a hsppy birthday.

James frowned, wishing he had been there for her, it should have happened when he had been talking to the governor and an admiral.

"I'm sorry, next time I'll be around." He promised her vehemently and Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking up and meeting James's eyes so sincerely and she smiled:

"You have better and more important things to do James..."

"You are important Elizabeth and no one, no matter who, should make you feel uncomfortable." He said softly with a beautiful smile, continuing the caress at the ends of her hair.

It made Elizabeth's heart melt and she closed her eyes again, finding his other hand and interlacing his fimgers with hers over her lap and she thought of how much she wanted James to court her.

"Thank you James... You're wonderful." She murmured, and he was surprised at her words.

And then a wave hit the boat with a little more force, making Elizabeth jump into place, but James caught her and she fell into his lap, pressing him between her body and the edge of the boat.

The captain could feel her chest pressed against his, rising and falling with her breath, her face flushed with their closeness and to see that she had both hands pressed against his chest and his blood began to be pumped faster, seeing her brown eyes darkened with desire.

"James..."

"Elizabeth..." He murmured and then, with one hand around her back, holding her so the two wouldn't fall, he brought his other hand to her face, caressing it gently and he asked with his voice low and hoarse:

"I would like to ask your father for permission to court you, but first, I want to know if you agree with that."

Elizabeth's lips parted in surprise, her eyes wide, but she felt happiness, which increased when he said:

"Because I have feelings for you, but I don't want to force you to anything, I want to see you happy."

No man had been so straight with her, there were always the rules, but even if James Norrington was in the navy, educated and followed the book, there was a special relationship between them since they had known each other for a few years and then, she opened a beautiful smile:

"I-I have feelings for you too, James... So my answer is yes."

James couldn't believe in her words, what she had said had made him the happiest man in Port Royal and then feeling one of her hands tighten the front of his uniform, James brought his lips closer to hers and both closed their eyes when his lips pressed against hers.

This was Elizabeth's first kiss, and even without the experience, she not only found the moment perfect, but also she seemed to know what to do, putting pressure on James's lips, feeling his caresses on her back, makimg her shiver.

The captain parted her lips with his tongue, feeling her sigh on his lips as his tongue met hers and the kiss was slow but full of passion.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, James thought he had never seen Elizabeth as beautiful as than that moment, with her face flushed and a beautiful smile on her lips, and then, as he watched her, Elizabeth leaned her forehead against his chest to wait for the blush to subside and he smiled, caressing her hair down her back.

"Ready to go back?" James asked her, pulling her gently away from im and getting out of the boat, to reach out his hand to her.

"I am..." And she took his hand to get out of the boat and put on the other side of the shoe that was missing and she slipped her arm around his, heading for the party, feeling her heart lighter.


End file.
